


Summer At The Call

by Lunamichi



Series: Can you hear the song? [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is here and everyone goes to The Siren's Call hotel to finally have a proper summer vacation. AU, OC, blah blah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Not the sequel but it is something after The Siren’s Call.

“We’re here we’re here! Finally!” Nepeta squealed as she jumped out of the bus. 

“Wait at least help bring in some stuff!” Karkat called out to the troll that was running towards the fancy looking revolving doors of the large building.

“We can do that later! Let’s say hi first!” the Leo stopped running to wave them over.

“It wouldn’t hurt to say hello first,” Kanaya and the rest of their family got off the large bus.

“Oh man I’m so excited! Let’s explore the place before bringing the stuff in!” John suggested as he hopped over the bus stairs to the ground.

“We are going to be here all fucking summer. What’s the rush. You’re all going to get sick of this place eventually,” Karkat stated as he headed towards the storage compartment of the large bus their group had taken to get there. They had arrived in the afternoon.

His collar was pulled back before he could open the compartment. The culprit cackled as she pulled him towards the door, “Oh come on Karkles I’m sure someone can get that for us! This is a high class hotel after all!”

Karkat pulled away from her and straightened himself with a growl before looking up at the sign of the hotel. 

The Siren’s Call.

The building was brand spanking new thanks to Feferi. It looked completely different from when they had escaped to hide out there half a year ago. And now all his friends and family were going to vacation there.

Bro whistled, “Wow this is the fanciest hotel I’ve ever seen.”

Dave held back a snort, “Probably the only hotel you’ve ever seen.

The elder Strider smacked him in the back of the head.

“We’re all very lucky to be able to stay here for no cost at all thanks to Zylpha,” Dad commented and fought the urge to make some sort of payment towards the young sea troll for the luxurious trip.

“But uh we have a lot of people, and stuff. What if it’s, too much all at once?”

“Don’t worry Tavros, it’s the job of the workers here to bring in our stuff. That’s what hotels do,” the Summoner explained before having a slightly guilty looking expression on his face, “Guess we never took you kiddies since we were away all the time.” 

“This is why we’re here!” Feferi stood in front of everyone and exclaimed, “We’re all here to have fun and relax with our families! So stop worrying and let’s go in!”

Ow just stab everyone in the heart already. Karkat frowned at the happy empress that walked in first. Everyone was there with their family except for her. Heck even Dualscar came with Eridan after a demand from Feferi. Now thinking about it, they were all going to walk in to the hotel that belonged to girl who lost her mother as well all to enjoy a summer with their families. Wow that sounded great.

“This is going to be fucking awkward,” Karkat mumbled to himself.

“What’s going to be awkward?” Jade asked him.

“Nothing,” Karkat quickly walked ahead to avoid being questioned further.

Soon everyone was filed into the grand lobby of the new hotel. It was huge. A nice velvety mat sat in the middle of the marble floor, grand pillars stood on the sides. Two large hallways extended beside the main lobby desk and a grand intricate chandelier hung in the muddle. Wow she went all out.

“Welcome! I’m sorry but we’re not actually open ye- Hey it’s the revolutionary trolls!” a familiar perky voice echoed through the grand room.

“Miss Cia hello, it’s wonderful to see you,” the Handmaid smiled at the kind woman that helped them before.

“Oh just call me Cia, no need for the miss. Zylpha must have invited you all to come here before the grand opening!”

“So this must be the kind woman that let you stay at her house after you were attacked at Zylpha’s house,” Rose smiled at her, “We thank you for having to put up with a few of the most troublesome bunch in our group along with taking care of the rest.”

“Rude,” Vriska stated while scanning the area like she was looking for something.

“Oh it was nothing! I was glad I could help. It’s nice to see you all here, although I wonder why she invited you to come so early,” Cia put a hand to her cheek.

Aradia gave her a puzzled look, “So early? What do you mean by-”

“WHATCH WHERE YOU’RE MOTHERFUCKING GOING!” the Grand Highblood’s voice boomed through the room as he snapped at whoever had bumped into him.

Everyone turned to see Zylpha with a hand to her face and boxes dumped all around her, “Ow what?”

“Are you okay?” Jade asked as she and Sollux, who were closest to her, helped the sea troll up.

“I’m fine thank you,” Zlpyha shook her head and looked around, “What? Why are you all here?”

“You told uth to come on the firth’t, tho here we are,” Sollux let her go once she was on her feet.

“No I said the tenth,” her brows furrowed. Sollux pulled out his phone and showed her the message that she had sent to everyone and it indeed said the first.

Her face turned slightly pink and she buried her face in her hands, “Oh my god I’m so sorry. This is so embarrassing.”

“So ww’ere ten days early. Shouldn’t be a big deal right?” Eridan questioned.

“Well actually . . .” Cia drawled, “Me and Zylph are the only ones here right now. The rest of the workers don’t actually come until the eighth and the grand opening isn’t until the fifteenth.”

“So that means you’re still in preparations and that painful as hell two day long road trip on a bus full of trolls was unnecessarily early. Do not tell us to go home and come back later because I think Chuckles Senior was about to blow. If we go back he’s going to kill us all within the first five minutes of the trip,” Dave bluntly stated. Everyone but Gamzee took a cautious step away from the Grand Highblood.

“Why don’t we all stay and kelp you with setting things up! It would be a waste for all of us to go back anyways and those who don’t want to work can just sit back and relax!” Feferi suggested enthusiastically.

“But you all came for a vacation not to work. I don’t think it would be wise to send you home but there’s only myself and Cia to accommodate to you,” Zylpha’s brows furrowed in her conflict.

“Darling we are offering to help you,” the Dolorosa gave her a smile, “You are not asking us to help you. We want to help you. There is not much we can do either way and we are all . . .” she paused and gave a quick glance over to Dualscar and the Grand Highblood who looked like they really didn’t want to be there, “We are all acquaintances here so we might as well.”

“Well if you insist . . .” Zylpha caved in with uncertainty.

“Yes we shall assist in any way we can for inconveniencing you,” Equius collected the items dropped from the boxes that fell before and picked them up.

“Don’t worry about a thing Zylpha! We’ll be the purrfect helpers!”

*****************************************************************************

“No that goes over here.”

“No we have to make all the rooms on this floor the same so it goes here.”

“Just look at the picture she gave us!”

“Fuck did you hear that? Do not tell me someone just made a hole in the other room.”

“I reely hope not. She finally got this place all fixed up!”

“Oww wwhat the fuck you did that on porpoise!”

“Did not. Quit whining fithh lipth and th’tart working already.”

“Now now children don’t fight.”

“Christ even Terezi is doing better than you and she can’t even see!”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean.”

Karkat stood at the wall of one of the rooms and watched as they bickered. They were all scattered around the hotel and assign to set the furniture in the empty rooms. Most of them were filled, just a few were left but it was already a disaster. He at first wondered who the idiot was that signed them up to do all this but then he remembered it was Feferi and the Dolorosa so he kept his mouth shut.

Aside from the usual stupid group arguments that he was used to from his friends in school, Karkat noticed that the adults were just the same. It was like looking at an older version of his group still bickering like kids.

“You know what then why don’t we ask Zylpha who’s doing it right or not!”

“Fine just don’t cry to me when you’re wrong!”

“Please friends we shouldn’t be fighting.”

“Shut it shorty.”

“The fuck did you just say?”

“Cease this banter immediately, you all are bringing shame upon us.”

Karkat also noticed that the more his father was with this group the more he was becoming like him. That or he was always like that and just held it back from hiding over the years. That would explain where he got most of his personality from.

“Guys I think it’s better to ask Zylpha before we break her hotel . . . again,” John suggested. The ‘again’ probably hit them hard because it made everyone stop and they all silently filed out. 

They all almost reached the room where Zylpha was working alone when they found everyone else just sitting or leaning against the walls outside of the room. Karkat was going to crudely ask what they were doing but Vriska put a finger over to her mouth indicating everyone to shut up. As everyone got closer they could hear singing from inside the room. Music was playing and a soft voice was signing along.

_What a miracle is life?_  
The fields are high and fruit is ripe  
So hold out your hands  
Yeah, hold out your hands 

It was Zylpha singing. Strangely he just found himself sitting with the others and listened as well. Everyone else followed suit.

_And you’re the same as me_  
You breathe the air I breathe  
And we don't understand  
Yeah, we don't understand. 

He looked around and saw that everyone either had their eyes closed or were just there casually listening. No one said a word. No one looked hypnotised. They were just listening.

_And if you don't ask questions, you won't know why  
So say a prayer for the dying while there's still time._

_Pray for good and pray for love_  
Pray for peace and pray it's enough  
Pray for salvation, pray that we're right  
Pray for one day we open our eyes, and  
Pray for them and pray for us  
Pray for one day we can all live as one  
Pray for the children whose time is to come  
Just pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done. 

Other sounds from the room indicated that she was working while singing. And though it was a somewhat upbeat song, she sounded sad as she sung it.

_We all see the same sun_  
Each day a golden praise is sung  
To the wonder of man  
Yeah, to the wonder of man 

_And when we look why can't we see_  
All the riches that are free  
Oh, we don't understand  
Yeah, we don't understand 

“We don’t understand is right my sister,” Gamzee quietly mumbled to himself.

_And if you don't ask questions, you won't know why  
So say a prayer for the dying while there's still time._

_Pray for good and pray for love_  
Pray for peace and pray it's enough  
Pray for salvation, pray that we're right  
Pray for one day we open our eyes, and  
Pray for them and pray for us  
Pray for one day we can all live as one  
Pray for the children whose time is to come 

The door of the room opened and Zylpha stepped out with a few boxes in her arms.

_Just pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done._

She froze when she found everyone just sitting or standing there looking at her. After putting the boxes down she immediately went up to the closest person to her, which was the Summoner, and began snapping her fingers in front of him.

He grabbed her wrists to make her stopped and gave out a small chuckle, “Relax girlie we aren’t hypnotised. We were just listening to you singing.”

Zylpha looked around and saw that some were smiling at her while others looked away. Her face went pink instantaneously and she pulled away from the Summoner, “Y-you all just sat and listened? Why?”

“Cause we’ve never actually heard you sing before. And it was nice. Especially since it didn’t put us all into a daze like it usually does,” Vriska explained as she got up.  
“If I may ask, why did you sing that particular song?” the Signless asked curiously.

“It was a song my mother sang all the time,” Zylpha explained as she looked down. Her face turned solemn, “It was written and sung by a human and it may have something to do with the past of the humans but I found that it relates to the trolls as well. Which is probably why my mother took a liking to it.” 

“Pray for the children whose time is to come. Just pray they forgive us for the stupid things we’ve done,” Redglare recited and sighed after wards making a sad smile, “Yup sounds like us alright.”

A few chuckles were released. They weren’t exactly awkward or nervous but had a sense of relief in them. Except for Dualscar and the Grand Highblood, they looked grouchier.

“Well I forgive my pops. How about you bro?” Gamzee nudged Eridan who was looking away.

“Huh wwhat, uh yeah I do too.”

“If none of us forgave our parents none of us would be here with all of you,” Karkat declared not looking at anyone. He could practically feel John’s grin directed at him. The Singless ruffled Karkat’s hair as Nepeta giggled.

“Oh so this is where you all are,” Cia appeared around the corner, “Why are you all bunched up over here? Zylph ask for some help or something?”

“Nope we were just listening to her singing~!” Jade proclaimed making Zylpha’s blush return.

“Damn I missed out.”

“You missed out on nothing,” Zylpha blurted out, “I um you finished dinner right? Which is why you’re here? So um I’ll go wash up first.”

The embarrassed sea troll picked up the boxes and quickly left. Cia chuckled, “She’s so cute.”

“Did someone mention dinner? Cause I could eat an entire hoofbeast right about now after all that work.”

“Wwhat work? You didn’t evven lift a single fuckin’ finger.”

“Mom, Dad stop it you’re actin’ wworse than me and VVris.”

“I actually have to agree on that one.”

“Don’t you laugh at me Neo.”

“You guys are so motherfucking annoying.”

“Please stop this everyone.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP SO WE CAN GO EAT PLEASE!?!?!” Karkat shouted to make everyone stop. After an awkward pause everyone headed to the dining room.

“This is going to be a very long vacation,” Dave mumbled under his breath. Karkat completely agreed but of course he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Pray by Tina Cousins.


	2. First Summer: Volleyball

With everyone all cleaned up and arguments put down to a minimum, they all walked into the dining room where dinner was all ready and served.

“Did you make all of this by yourself?” the Disciple looked at the banquet before them unbelievingly, “With no help what so ever?”

“Yup! I love cooking so it’s no problem!” the long table that Cia had pushed together earlier had been set with many dishes of all sorts and types of foods, “The kitchen is really big so I got to cook a lot of things all at once.”

“Miss Cia you are quite amazing to have made food for over thirty people,” Rose complimented.

“It’s nothing now eat up before it gets cold. I didn’t really cook it all by myself. A few workers came and helped me near the end of the process.”

Karkat looked over to the kitchen door where a human head was peeking out and the head quickly retreated once they made eye contact, “Didn’t you say that you and Zylpha were the only ones here?”

Zylpha looked quite puzzled as well as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. You don’t have to work anymore. I called in a bunch of the workers and they arrived as you were working. A lot more will be coming tomorrow so you can start your summer vacation right away.”

“What but they aren’t supposed to come until later,” Zylpha attempted to go into the kitchen but the door would not budge. A few giggles were heard from behind the door, “Guys let me in.”

A troll head peeked out this time and with a smile the female shook her head.

“Yes that means you too Zylph can start your vacation.”

“But,” the sea troll turned around with furrowed brows.

“No buts. You probably haven’t had a decent summer vacation since then, so now that you actually have friends to spend it with, you should spend it well.”

“But,” since Zylpha had turned around from being distracted, two employees from the kitchen exited and pushed the sea troll towards the table.

“You can trust us Zylph and it’s not like we’re running the place without you here. Just have fun for once,” once Zylpha was back to the table Cia sat her down.

“Let’s go to the beach tomorrow!” Feferi suggested right away. “And everyone will go,” she looked at Dualscar and the Grand Highblood as she said it. They both were looking away as usual.

Zylpha opened her mouth to say something again but Cia quickly interrupted her, “Right everyone, so eat up and rest! Tomorrow will begin your long awaited fun filled vacation. Enjoy~!”

And with that Cia followed the other two employees back into the kitchen to let everyone eat in peace. Zylpha just stared at her plate with a confused look on her face as if she didn’t know what just happened. A fried cluckbeast wing was placed onto her place and she looked up to Vriska who had put it into her plate.

“Listen to the human and have fun with us. Don’t think about it too much or else your think pan will explode. If you think too much about it and become upset you’ll become just like Karkat,” the Scorpio waved her fork in the air before grabbing some more food for herself.

“Hey I heard that!” Karkat cried from the other end of the table as Terezi chuckled in agreement.

The troll snarled a bit as he reached to grab some other food to try and his hand came into contact with a pink fleshy one half way through. Karkat instantly retracted his hand and looked beside him to see John had did the same. He didn’t even remember sitting beside the boy.

“Um you can go ahead first,” John offered while looking anywhere but at Karkat.

“. . . Thanks.”

Aside from him, John and the still lightly confused Zylpha, dinner was quite lively and for once was somehow a peaceful dinner with everyone together.

Well if you ignore the part where the Summoner flicked a grape at the Grand Highblood causing the large troll to flip over all the tables and tried to use the largest one to smack the fairy. Luckily the food did not all fall over thanks to the Psiionic and Sollux and the rest continued to eat after putting some of the tables back into place.

***********************************************

_The Sun is too bright._

_Why is it so fucking hot._

_This is stupid._

_Who’s fucking idea was this anyway-_

_Lock on. Half naked kismesis and flush crush trying to drown each other . . . ._

His mind betrayed him at the last minute once he realised everyone was in their swim outfits all around him. The Cancer was sitting under a beach umbrella with his legs pulled up close and his arms crossed over them. He felt tired and had larger bags around his eyes than usual. Even with the spoor slime he had a nightmare and it wasn’t the horror terrors. It was worse. His nightmares relived the insane battle they fought before and he woke up screaming with a cold sweat and his mother’s arms around him trying to calm him down. 

Around him everyone was either in the water or playing in the sand.

“Karkles~ come play beach volleyball with us!” Terezi declared standing before him without her shades, in a teal bikini and volleyball tucked under her arm.

“I’m fine where I am, no need to drag me along.”

“Oh come one we’re on vacation. You gotta have some fun with us.”

“Tez just leave him! He’s just afraid to lose to us!” Vriska shouted out to them at the court.

“What was that Serket? I could beat you at anything, at anytime, anywhere!” Karkat stood up. A few female giggles erupted around him. They came from Rose and Kanaya cuddling with each other, his mother sunbathing, and the Dolorosa reading a book under the same beach umbrella he was under.

“Hehe perfect. I’m so glad you get provoked so easily,” Terezi took his arm and pulled him towards the court.

He had no rebuttal for that one because it was too true and he always hated himself for that. With a sigh he followed along without complaint and let himself get dragged along. His eyes wandered and found themselves looking at Terezi’s bare back where a long scar stretched diagonally from her hip to a few inches below her shoulder blade. His eyes furrowed at the memory of his dream that relived everyone getting hurt and screaming.

“Hey, stop staring,” Terezi said quietly. Karkat found himself blushing and looked up to the back of her head.

“I wasn’t-”

“I thought you said you didn’t have any flushed or pale feelings for me anymore,” she chuckled.

“I don’t! I just was . . .”

“Forget about it. Don’t bring it up. Don’t dwell on it. It’s the past now.”

“But because of me-” he was quickly interrupted by the volleyball being smacked into his face.

“I said enough geez. It’s a battle scar, got nothing to do with you,” she gave him one of her unusual fangless smiles. It reminded him again why he had a flush crush on her back in middle school.

“Tez hurry up! You can smack that ball against his face all you want in the game!” Vriska hollered over from the other side of the net. As they got closer, Karkat could see a bunch of small scars all over the Scorpio.

“Come on my pale bro let’s get this game on and show them who’s going to be smacking what in whose face,” Gamzee gave him a gangly wave.

“That somehow actually made sense,” Karkat blinked at his moirail. 

“Alright boy trolls versus girl trolls! 6 per team! Nepeta go get your fussy fangs sister aunt whatever. Humans can be substitutes,” Vriska ordered around. She had on a blue two piece with a cloth designed with black spiders wrapped around her waist like a skirt and her hair tied up into a high ponytail.

“But we have seven female trolls,” Zylpha pointed out. She had on swim shorts that were shorter than her old orange ones and had a matching bikini top rather than a swim tang top. The design looked like pink and purple paint just randomly streaked on. A scar went from half her right forearm, past her elbow and up to her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, we can do a rotation on our side and switch in and out every time we get the serve.”

“Oooo sounds fun! Think you buoys can beat us gills?” Feferi stood by Vriska with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised with a smirk. Her swimwear was very similar to what she used to wear in middle school all the time, with her one piece and bright coloured skirt. Three puncture like scars were on the inside and outside of her left arm.

“Don’t wworry darlin’ I’ll go easy on ya,” Eridan flaunted as he stood on the boys’ side and took off his shirt revealing the large scar where the Condesce had impaled him. Karkat saw Feferi’s smirk twitch before Vriska whispered into her ear and her smirk turned into a grin and a giggle.

“I will, try my best,” Tavros stood ready with a determined look on his face. The long scar across his stomach a forgotten memory.

“Go get him boy! Show those girls no mercy!” the Summoner shouted out which made Tavros blush in embarrassment.

Mindfang huffed, “Hah your wimp kid can do nothing against my girls.”

“Hey the teams are unfair, we have Sollux on our team,” Karkat smirked at the boney troll.

“Wow KK way to be a dick.”

“Do not worry, my strength should suffice for the both of us,” Equius stood forward.

“More like for all of us. Wwhat if he breaks the ball?”

“If we are not going to play then I am going to go back under my shade and relax with Rose,” Kanaya had walked over followed by Rose. She had on a one piece with holes on the side and a longer skirt wrap. Rose matched her but with a pink swimsuit. A long scar extended over the human’s leg and stood out against her pale skin.

“Come on fussy don’t you want to show off to your girl that you’re not just some fancy know it all troll and let her see what a powerful girl you can really be?”

“Didn’t Kanaya already do that when she was fighting with her chainsaw back then?” Nepeta pondered. She was wearing short jeans and a somewhat loose t-shirt. Her scars were much lighter compared to everyone else but there were still quite a bit scattered over her arms and legs.

“Ugh at least let us play one round before you start ranting! Aradia you’re in too right?”

“I think AA would’ve preferred to be playing againth’t you,” Sollux snickered. Her caliginous crush had been a subject of tease for Sollux lately. The Aires playfully shoved at the Gemini and he almost fell over. She walked past him over to the girls’ side and Karkat couldn’t help but stare at the three stab scars on her leg from the Condesce’s trident.

“What volleyball? Let us play too!” John bounded over enthusiastically. The scar on his head couldn’t be seen easily but if his bangs were parted at a right angle a large scar mark could be seen creeping into his hair. Dave followed behind him. Karkat couldn’t tell if the many scars on the blonde’s back were from the battle before or from the constants strifes with his brother.

“Alright we’ll all just rotate so let’s get playing!” Vriska said impatiently.

“Oh this should be fun,” Rose stood on the side ready to jump in when needed to.

Everyone quickly got into their position and Vriska served. The boys returned it after three mediocre hits and during that time Vriska suddenly ran up and put her hands together as if she was going to bump it, but Feferi ran up to her instead and jumped up. The Scorpio pushed one of the princess’ feet up so that she jumped higher and Feferi spiked the ball down hard right into Eridan’s face.

“Boom headshot!” Feferi shouted and high fived Vriska.

Eridan was spread out on his back staring at the sky. The volleyball marks were imprinted onto his face and his face just said ‘what the fuck just happened’. 

The Grand Highblood burst into laughter and Dualscar snarled, “Come on Eridan! Get your head in the game! You can do better than that!” 

A few giggles around him erupted and he attempted to ignore them.

“Wow ED way to thuck right off the bat,” Sollux commented as he helped the sea troll up, “Guyth we theriouthly need a plan if we want to win. Either that or we get defeated in the moth’t embarrathing way ever.”

“Alright time out for a minute,” Karkat called and the guys huddled up.

“Hah pathetic, we don’t need any stupid huddle up to beat you guys. You’re going to need aaaallll the luck to beat us,” Vriska laughed and Kanaya rolled her eyes.

After a minute the guys went back into position and Vriska served once more. The boys returned it after three mediocre hits once again. Terezi cackled as she received the ball and hit it up towards the setter that the net. Aradia was there and ready and set the ball high up right at the net. This time Nepeta ran up and got ready to spike it over but someone beat her to it. Equius had jumped up and reached over the net right above Aradia and hit the ball down just before Nepeta could reach it and the ball sped past all the other girls right into the ground. It barely missed the line but the ball managed to stay in the field. The ball didn’t even bounce, it just created a small crater in the sand and the ball appeared to let out smoke. 

“What was that Vriska? Maybe we just needed the right amount of strength. If you’re talking about luck then you should probably just worry about yourself,” Karkat smirked at Vriska who just glared at him back.

“ooooo buuuuuuuurn,” Dave mocked on the sidelines.

“Oh it is so on,” Nepeta declared after shaking away her stare of awe at Equius from his last hit.

Vriska picked up the ball and fixed the sand to get rid of the mini crater as the boys rotated. John switched with Sollux and the ball was tossed to the Heir to start the game once again. With an easy serve the girls received it easily. After three hits the ball flew up and was headed towards Equius.

“Nepeta quick take off your shirt!” Vriska called as the ball was still in the air.

“What?”

“You’re just going to get hot in it so take it off now.”

Nepeta shrugged and quickly took off her t-shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing her green bikini top before standing ready once again. The ball flew towards the Sagittarius but he stood completely still as the ball bounced off the side of his head.

“You idiot!” Karkat cried as he attempted to slide for the ball.

“Whoops,” John waved his hand a bit and a tiny breeze held the ball up for a second or two. It was just enough time for Karkat to arrive and hit the ball before it made it to the ground.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Vriska called.

“You started cheating first using Nepeta against Equius like that!” Karkat snapped back as Gamzee hit the ball over the net. Nepeta tilted her head to the side completely clueless about what happened. Zylpha hit the return with a bump and Terezi set it.

“Both sides can play that way,” Aradia hit it over the net and just before Eridan could hit it, the ball froze in midair. A faint red clock could be seen on it. 

Eridan had expected to go a little further so his swing missed and he stumbled forward as the ball continued to move. The Gemini on the sidelines quickly used his psionics to smack the ball back over the net. Unfortunately that did nothing because Vriska instantly smacked the ball down near the net. Her god tier wings only appeared in a flash to boost her up and disappeared just as quickly.

“Hah what an interesting game,” Redglare commented with great amusement.

“Equius do not be fazed by such tactics! Be focused!” surprisingly even Darkleer was cheering them on.

“Come on girls show them what you’re made of!” the Disciple cheered.

With a score of 2-1 for the girls Kanaya switched with Zylpha and John served the ball again.

“Looks like your eye candy is finally getting some action,” Dave teased.

“Yes much better than that stick candy you look at,” Rose retorted.

“Thankth guyth not like I’m here or anything,” Sollux stated standing right beside them.

Kanaya gave Rose a wink, earning a devious smile, before over hand serving. Vriska put her hands near her head just as the ball flew over the net. Karkat appeared to be the only one who noticed since everyone else had their eye on the ball. He quickly looked to his teammates and found Tavros looking a little odd with his eyes a little wide and unfocused. The ball just had to be heading towards the Taurus, but Gamzee was behind him and it looked like the Capricorn was going to go for the ball. Tavros suddenly stood straight and swung his head around smacking his left horn into Gamzee’s face. The team was surprised by the action which made them take their eyes off the ball.

“Karkat!” Dave called out. A red clock appeared on the ball.

“I got it!” the troll ran up to the ball and bumped it just as the clock disappeared.

“Ah I’m sorry, Gamzee, are you alright?” Tavros who had snapped out of it was freaking out over Gamzee’s nose bleed.

Equius set the ball up and Eridan jumped onto the Sagittarius’ back for leverage. He jumped up high and prepared to spike the ball down. Tavros turned around and with a slightly furious look towards the girl’s team, he put his hands by his head. Feferi got ready to rebound Eridan’s spike but some sort of sea dragon lusus suddenly emerged from the waters and sprayed water at the girls’ team. With the girls disoriented by the sudden attack, Eridan’s spike barely missed Feferi and hit the ground right beside her. The entire girls’ side including the girls on the sidelines were drenched in water. Somehow with Rose standing right beside Dave, the sunglasses wearing boy did not get wet. Eridan blew Feferi a kiss as she just stood there and blinked.

“Atta boy Tavros!” the Summoner hollered.

“That’s cheating!” Mindfang argued.

“Your girl started it first,” Dualscar retorted, “At least my son knowws howw to play wwith the rules and still can manage to wwin.”

“She’s your girl too! And the score is tied! You would probably fail worse than him while playing.”

“Oh you wwant to bet?” Dualscar stood up furiously. 

“Bring it on fishlips,” Mindfang stood up as well and the two headed towards the court.

“Woo our turn!” the Summoner followed excitedly.

“How childish,” the Signless stated as he watched them with a smile.

“Darling let’s go play as well. Let’s show our children how to really play,” the Disciple bounded up and pulled the Signless to the court. With a huff he complied.

“Well GH you going to play too?” Redglare asked as she stretched to get ready.

“I am not going to be playing with you motherfucking pansies playing your wriggler games.”

“Afraid to lose to a couple of girls?”

“ . . . you asked for it bitchtits.”

“Equius pay attention to the methods that are the strongest to bring the team to victory,” Darkleer shamelessly joined the rest.

“Are you sure you can play dear?” the Handmaid asked the Psiionic as he followed.

“I’m blind not dithabled or paralythed. Ith it too much for you if you get beaten by a handicap?” he smirked at his soon to be wife and ran ahead as she tried to catch up and hit him.

“Now children move along. It’s time for the adults to play,” the Dolorosa picked up the ball, “We’ll show you how to really play. Miss Lalonde will you be joining us since we’re short a player?”

“Hell yes this looks fun,” Rose’s mother appeared ready for action.

“Dude I didn’t even get to play yet,” Dave complained as his brother came by to pat him on the head.

“Kiddies go play with your sand castles. Things may get too intense over here,” Dirk shooed them away.

The trolls and kids went over to the side as the parents gathered up at the court. The girls grabbed some towels to dry off.

“Wow pupa I’m impressed. That last move was crazy,” Vriska complimented as she drained the water from her hair. The Taurus just glared at her before attending to Gamzee’s nose. Zylpha elbowed Vriska in the side, “Ow okay geesh sorry for making you hurt him. I didn’t mean to do that I just wanted to make him distract the others.”

“Don’t worry about my brothers and sisters. I’m all good. But man Tavros that was a miraculous move you made.”

“Uh thanks, are you, sure you’re, okay?”

The Capricorn nodded as a couple of giggles erupted from someone.

“What’s so funny?” Vriska put her arm over her moirail that was trying to conceal her laughter.

“That was just . . . so fun . . . and so outrageous . . . hah all the faces . . . if only pictures were taken. Hah oh my god you guys are too much!” Zlypha held her stomach as she could no longer hold back her laughter.

“I took pictures!” Jade announced as a camera that appeared out of thin air rested in her hands, “Space powers are useful in these times.”

The group crowded around her as she looked through the pictures she had taken. Eridan’s volleyball print face, Vriska’s dumbfounded face and Karkat’s trying to hard face brought out a lot of laughs. Kanaya’s over hands serve and some successful hits from the players looked really cool. A few of the provocative pictures of their parents made them a little awkward but they kept them because their parents would probably like them. Some sweet pictures of a few of them building sand castled together or cuddling on the beach brought teasing but overall everything was nice.

Beside them the adults were playing a quite intense game.

“Hey are you taking picth of thith too JD?” Sollux watched as the Dolorosa caught the rebound of a harsh spike from Darkleer.

“Yes of course,” Jade beamed.

“Yes you have to send us all the pictures later! I’ll add them to my scrapbook!” Feferi cried with joy, “It’s only been like two days but this is the best summer ever!

With everyone laughing and having fun around him, Karkat couldn’t help but smile. He was startled when he found John looking at him with his bright eyes and big grin.

“What?” Karkat’s smile faltered.

“I don’t think you’ll have nightmares tonight,” the boy stated before running off.

“What? Wait John!” how did he know?

“Last one in the water is a bucket!”

“Wow John culturally gross and rude much!” Terezi laughed as everyone ran towards the water anyways.

The summer would be long and the summer would have many ups and downs but it would definitely be one to remember.

****************************************************

Karkat didn’t have any nightmares that night but he did dream of a certain Heir of Breath.


	3. First Summer: The Wedding

“Do I have to wear thith th’tupid thing?”

“It’s not stupid. You look great.”

“Why do we have to do thith human wedding thing anywayth. KK you didn’t get married to ML tho why do I have to go through with thith,” the Psiionic grimaced in his suit, “I bet AN and LT didn’t have a human wedding either.”

“It’s more romantic this way,” the Disciple fixed the Psiionic’s tie, “It’s a wonderful opportunity that we missed out on so you should do it for us.”

“Nothing’th th’topping you two from having one now. How about you guyth go firth’t and I’ll go after.”

“Haha quit being so nervous my friend. The humans have walked you through it and gave you all the steps. It’s not so hard,” the Signless smiled at his friend.

“Then you go firth’t,” the Psiionic reached up to touch his large square blue and red glasses to make sure they were there. It looked a lot better than having a yellow cloth over his eyes.

“Oh stop being so silly and get out there,” the Disciple began pushing him out of the room.

The three then walked out towards the chapel area of the Siren’s Call Hotel. Everyone but three people were already sitting and waiting. Sollux waited at the front in his suit and was holding a pillow with rings on top. The Signless and Psiionic took their place up front as well as the Disciple went and sat with her family. The Psiionic looked as if he would have a panic attack as the music from the piano (being played by John) started.

“Hey Dad. It’th okay, juth’t calm down,” Sollux attempted to comfort.

“Haha right,” the Psiionic stood stiff as the Handmaid began walking down the aisle. She was being led down by Darkleer who had volunteered to walk her down and behind her Aradia was holding the end of her long white dress. The groom gulped and his fingers fidgeted.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine,” the Signless comforted as well.

The Psiionic took a deep breath as the Handmaid reached the front. Darkleer sat down and Aradia took the other side of Sollux. The Handmaid gave her soon to be husband a smile and he was speechless. She gave off a stunning aura and although he could not see her, he was sure that she looked beautiful. Sollux and Aradia smiled at each other and the ceremony began. 

It was a wonderful ceremony. Even though it was through human traditions and the Psiionic stuttered on his vows in nervousness, everything went perfectly fine. Even when putting the ring on the Handmaid he slipped and accidentally dropped the ring but quickly picked it up. With a nervous smile he put in her ring correctly and he could hear her let out a light chuckle.

“You may kiss the bride,” the Justice of the Peace declared.

The Psiionic pulled at his collar and took a nervous step forward. The Handmaid just smiled and threw her bouquet to the side before swooping the Psiionic down and kissing him. The crowd hollered and whistled. 

“Way to go mom,” Aradia laughed.

“Wow dad,” Sollux said slightly disappointed.

“Hey where’d the flowers go?” Vriska asked. Everyone then looked around. 

The bouquet was caught by John who had sat along with everyone else after he finished playing the piano at the beginning. He looked beside him where Karkat was sitting and both their faces instantly turned red. He quickly tossed the bouquet back up and ran to play the piano for the end. The flowers then landed in the lap of Equius.

“Oh. Oh my,” he sat there dumbfounded and stared at the flowers as Nepeta giggled.

The new happy couple went back down the aisle with arms latched around each other and headed to the reception hall. Once they left the chapel area John stopped playing the piano and everyone else followed. 

“Human. Here is your floral bundle,” Equius held out the bouquet out to John as they were leaving.

“Haha um it’s okay you can keep it,” John nervously pushed it back.

“Is it not human tradition where the first one to catch the flower arrangement is the one to keep it and is rumored to be the next one to have this human wedding?” Equius asked in confusion. They were told of all the human wedding traditions so he was wondering why John was going against it.

“No that part is um just for fun and uh usually it’s a girl that’s supposed to catch it so it’s not really for guys like me. You should give it to Nepeta okay meet you in the reception hall!” John quickly explained and absconded.

“It’s okay Equius I’ll take it,” Nepeta took the flowers and walked with him towards the rest, “John’s just unsure right now but I think he’ll realize later.”

“Realize what?” her matesprit asked curiously.

“Hehe it’s nothing don’t worry about it. Let’s go before they eat all the food!” Nepeta raced ahead.

In the hall all the adults were congratulating the happy couple before The Handmaid left to go change into something more maneuverable. The Psiionic let out a long sigh once his love had left. The Signless came up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

“You did fine my friend.”

“Are you kidding me I totally methed up! I dropped the ring! That’th like a really bad thing right?”

“Dad chill. You’re married now and th’tuff and all the formalitieth are over tho nothing to worry about any more. Juth’t have fun,” Sollux stated before going off to grab some food.

“Yes father you have made mother very happy by going through this ceremony so it should be easy sailing from here,” Aradia added comfort.

“If you thay tho . . .” The Psiionic smiled and patted the head of his new daughter, “Tho are you okay?”

“Okay? About what?” Aradia looked at him confused.

“Well you know. About Tholluckth. Didn’t you two have like a thing in the path’t? Ith it not awkward?”

Aradia’s face flushed and was glad that Sollux had just left, “H-How did you know?”

“What you think your mother’th not going to know who and when you’re dating? We may not have been there for a couple of thweepth but we parent’th juth’t know,” the Psiionic smiled at her.

“The Dolorosa told us. She accidentally found out when Karkat was talking about it with Kanaya one time,” the Signless admitted with a laugh.

“Just don’t talk about this with Sollux okay. Don’t let him know,” Aradia frantically warned before scurrying off. The two friends just chuckled between each other as they watched Aradia try to occupy her thoughts with other things.

John Stood by the wall watching the festivities occur and smiled to himself knowing that everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. From the corner of his eye he saw Karkat look around before leaving and after making sure no one was looking the human followed the troll. John discretely followed Karkat through the halls until the troll went into the elevator. After waiting and seeing the elevator stop at the top floor, John flew out the nearest window and up to the roof of the hotel to find Karkat standing at the edge of the building and looking up at the night sky.

John decided to startle the troll by quietly and slowly flying towards Karkat until he was right behind him and then speaking, “Hey Karkat! What are you doing up here!”

“JESUS FUCK!” the Cancer cried before stepping forward in surprise and off the building.

“Oops,” John stated before quickly flying down and saving the cursing troll.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?”

“It was just supposed to be a harmless prank haha my bad,” John just smiled and carried the troll back up to the top and gently putting him back on his feet.

“John you do not prank a person when they are standing at the edge of a very tall fucking building,” Karkat scowled at the boy before sitting down and hanging his legs off the side, “Idiot.”

“Can I sit here?” John asked.

“It’s a free world. Especially for you humans. Do whatever you want,” Karkat just waved his hand at the boy as he continued to look up at the stars. The two just sat there silently together watching the sky. Soon John began to hum and kick his legs breaking Karkat’s concentration and reminding him that John was sitting quite closely to him.

“Hey you never really let me give you an answer,” John initiated conversation after humming for a minute.

“An answer for what?” Karkat took a glance at the human but the boy was still looking up at the night sky.

“An answer to your confession a couple of months ago.”

The troll quickly brought his view back to the sky but with a frown, “It’s because I already knew your answer.”

“How can you know if I didn’t say anything?”

“Because I’ve known you for too long so I don’t need to hear what you say all the time to know what you would have said okay,” Karkat flopped down onto his back with a sigh, “Can we not talk about this?”

John looked down at the troll beside him with a frown before lying down beside him, “No we are talking about this because you don’t know my answer.”

“Yes I do.”

“Alright then tell me what my answer would have been oh great and powerful troll. I don’t think you’re a seer like Rose so I doubt you really know.”

“I don’t have to be a fucking seer when I’ve known you for over half my life. Bluh Bluh I’m not a goddamn human homosexual. Oh it’s the word where guys don’t date guys because humans are weird aliens like that and even though we don’t have a stupid as fuck caste system to separate us we separate each other by gender instead!”

“Okay first of all your caste system is gone so that’s a bad comparison now. Second it’s just how I grew up okay and its weird and frowned upon in our human society.”

“Which is dumb.”

“Hey I’m not done yet! Anyways it’s weird and different for me and sure yeah that’s what I said in the past but . . . well . . . now . . .”

Karkat’s eyes widened when John stopped talking and he sat up. Looking down at John he saw the human was looking away.

“Well now what?”

“Now . . . I don’t really know. Right now I’m not really saying yes or no. I just . . . I just need time to think about it.”

“You’ve had a couple of months to think about it since you found out! And look at Dave and Rose! They’re dating same gender trolls right now!”

“They’re different! Dave and Rose they’re different and well I- I don’t know okay this is all really different for me and I’m trying to figure things out and it’s not like I don’t want to date you but then a part of me says it’s weird but then another part of me thinks it’s dumb and it’s all just jumbled up and-” John was suddenly interrupted by lips meeting his. The boy panicked at the sudden action and pushed Karkat off of him not only with force but with wind.

“FUCKING EGBERT!” Karkat screamed as he fell off the side of the building again.

“I’M SORRY!” John apologized as he scrambled up and jumped off the building as well to save Karkat again, “I didn’t say yes! Why did you do that!?”

“TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP BECAUSE YOUR THINK PAN LOOKED LIKE IT WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE.”

“YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME STOP ANOTHER WAY!”

“CAN WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WHEN I’M NOT PLUMMETING TO MY DEATH!?”

John Rolled his eyes at Karkat before grabbing the troll right before they reached the ground. After putting him down a window near them opened and loud dance music blasted out into the open sky.

“See I told you I heard screaming Karkat out here,” Terezi who had poked her head out with Dave elbowed the shades wearing boy.

“Huh and I thought I was getting delusional.”

“What are you two doing?” another head joined them, “KK? What are you doing out here with JN?”

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my, look at the boy too shy, he ain’t gonna ki~”

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH,” Karkat suddenly screamed to interrupt Terezi’s singing. The three at the window just snickered at the small troll whose face was turning red, “We’re coming back in. Nothing to see here go back to your fucking business.”

“Better hurry KK they’re cutting the cake.”

“Ew,” John groaned.

“It’s not Betty Crocker John. Unless you want to be a rude dick at someone’s wedding then you should eat the cake,” Dave smirked before going back in. The two watched the rest go back inside and close the window before heading back in themselves.

The walk started off silently with John following Karkat with a bit of distance between them.

“I’ll wait for you.”

“What?” John tried to walk faster to catch up to the troll and was startled when Karkat suddenly stopped and turned around to look at him with bright red determined eyes.

“I’ll wait for you.”

John had no idea what to say and just stood there and blinked at the troll.

“I’ll wait until you finally make your decision no matter how long it takes. So until you decide and find out what you want I’ll be here waiting.”

“You don’t really have to do tha-”

“John I love you. It’s not even our matesprit quadrant with pity okay. It’s your human love. It’s been for a while now too and I’m not going to push it on you. I’ll wait until you give me your solid decision and we’ll move from there until then I hope nothing awkward comes between us. So take your time and make the right decision for you and don’t kill your think pan in the process okay,” Karkat gave him a very rare and brief smile before turning around to go back inside. John just stood there.

“Not pushing it on me my ass. When you put it like that . . .” John sighed and shook his head. Karkat said to take his time and he was generous by saying he’d wait so there was no point in pushing anything else further at the point. The troll was quite determined.

So with a new smile John ran after the loving troll, “Hey Karkat wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==> Author: Eternally sob at school.


	4. First Summer: Album

“Pst Aradia. Help me gather everyone but the parents in my room,” Feferi whispered to her moirail.

“Do you wish the parents to not know of us gathering?” Aradia asked.

“Yes. I have something I want to show everyone!” and with that Feferi hopped over to the next troll and casually whispered to them with the adults unaware of the secret gathering.

Within a half hour all her friends gathered in her room while the parents continued to enjoy their relaxation in the hotel.

“What’s with all the hush hush princess?” Dave asked the question on everyone’s mind.

“Whale Jade and I have somefin to show everyone. Before we came here we went and found some old family albums.”

“And don’t worry guys it’s not of us, but it’s of our parents and grandparents!” Jade giggled and held out a large binder beside Feferi.

“Whoa I want to see young versions of troll parents! That’s so cool!” John inched closer along with everyone else.

“Whoa I was never able to find old pics of my mom. How did you find these?” Vriska inquired.

“I was just digging around the main house and found this in my mom’s room. I was never allowed in there before and this was like hiding in a hole behind some big picture I accidentally knocked over,” Feferi explained, “I sort of looked it over and for some reason it looks like it has pictures of younger versions of everyone’s parents. But there’s something a little weird about these pictures.”

“Weird as in how?” Karkat asked, “And why would your mom have pictures of her younger self and pictures of the younger selves of our parents? That’s weird enough as it is!”

“Well shore that’s one of the points. Ah just here! It’s better to look at them and figure out what’s going on from there,” Feferi put the album on the floor and everyone gathered around to get a look.

“Jethuth chrith’t ith that your mom?” Sollux cried unbelievingly at the punkish dressed troll with the pieces symbol on her shirt. The mini Condesce looked to be around 8 sweeps old.

“I think so. No one else in this album looks like her. Yeah I was pretty sharked too.”

“The one beside her is that Vriska’s mom?” Eridan pointed at the short haired Mindfang who had her arm around the smaller Condesce who had her arm around the other girl as well. The two were smiling and giving peace signs to the camera.

“She’s your mom too dimwit and yeah it does look like her . . .” Vriska’s eyes narrowed at the picture, “No offense but them looking buddy buddy like that makes me feel ill.”

“If the first picture is that bizarre imagine the rest,” Terezi murmured.

The group went silent as they looked through the rest of the photos. 

A quite sexy looking younger Dolorosa with long hair made Dave whistle who in turn got a hit from both his sister and Kanaya. The other Maryam was completely flabbergasted by the body markings and piercings that she was sure her mother never had now and before. Another photo showed her with her arms over a troll looking exactly like Karkat, perhaps a bit skinnier adorning a bright red sweater.

“Okay this doesn’t match up. Gran is a lot older than my dad no offense to her and in here they look like they’re the same age! Also my dad would never wear a stupidly bright red sweater like that! It’s like saying hi mutant blood over here just fucking kill me already!”

“Well from what we’ve seen so far it doesn’t look like these pictures are really of your parents even if they do look a lot like you so I think it’s safe to say they really aren’t,” John attempted to calm down the Cancer.

“Yeah this defurnitely can’t be them just look at this one! It looks like my mom and Gamzee’s dad were dating!?” Nepeta pointed at the picture of a younger Disciple intimately close to a young Grand Highblood.

“Whoa man I don’t remember my pops getting a wicked stitch job like that,” Gamzee looked at the picture oddly.

“We all know your dad is crazy but not that fucking crazy. Why the fuck would he just cut off his means to talk or eat anything for that matter.”

“Uh look at this one, it looks like, Redglare and the Psiionic were uh, dating too,” Tavros pointed to the two trolls holding skateboards.

“Why ith my dad wearing a helmet. Uh I mean dad look alike,” Sollux questioned after exchanging disgruntled faces with Terezi.

“Okay this is getting too weird. Any weirder and I may have to leave. These can’t be our parents so there’s no point in looking through this fucking thing,” Karkat complained.

Everyone was startled when Dave suddenly started laughing, “Oh my god. Ampora your pops was a fucking greaser wannabe haha oh god.”

“Wwe just said these aren’t our parents! Wwhat the fuck is a greaser and wwhat evver it is it is not my dad. He wwould’vve nevver looked like this. This chump clearly greww up in an human influence area from the wweird past you humans had,” Eridan defended.

“Um this interesting girl here has the same physical features as you Aradia,” Rose held up to the Aires who had sat back to just enjoy the show.

“Is she smoking?” Aradia looked at the troll in the red school girl outfit with the same horns as herself and her mother.

“Just like my Japanese animes.”

“Strider do us all a favour and just shut the fuck up.”

“Oh my, is this a younger Summoner and Darkleer looking all happily coupled in this picture?” Kanaya questioningly quirked her head at the next picture. It really did look like the Summoner with the wings and red hair dye and Darkleer with his long hair even if it was tied. He even looked sweaty in the picture even if the grin was quite creepy. Tavros and Equius exchanged glances causing Tavros to shiver and making Equius sweat and asking for a towel.

“How absurd. This is illogical. The Summoner is quite young compared to my father,” Equius shook his head, “Where did this album of lies and foolishness sprout from.”

“That’s it! I’m out of here!” Karkat got up and headed towards the door.

“Wait we didn’t even check out my grandad’s album yet!” Jade stopped him and pulled him back before opening her own album. 

“Hey that looks like my Nanna,” John pointed at the girl holding a cake.

“Is that my bro?”

“My mother?”

“And my grandpa all in one picture what?” Jade held up the book and turned it at an angle as if it would change the picture.

“But my Nanna and Jade’s grandpa are a lot older than Rose’s mom and even she is older than Bro.”

“But it looks so much like them,” Rose took the album and examined it. She flipped a few pages and blinked before turning it around and showing the group a full picture of these strange troll and humans all in one photo.

“What on Alternia?” Feferi flipped through her album some more, “There’s pictures of those human look alikes in here too!”

“This makes zero sense. They look like all our guardians but it just can’t be them! They all look the same age but our parents all are different ages,” John frowned.

“There’s no Zylpha look alike in here guys,” Vriska pointed out.

“Not a surprise here, it looks like your families all have been some sort of group for a long time. It does not appear like my lineage had any part of it so there’s no reason for any sort of similar person to me should be there,” Zylpha explained.

“It’s okay you’re friends with us now and that’s all that matters!” Jade exclaimed.

“Impostors or distant relatives? Perhaps an older generation that knew each other?” Rose theorized.

“Well whatever it is I don’t care and don’t want a part of it,” Karkat got up again and before he could leave a knock on the door was heard.

“Feferi? Darling are you in here? Do you know where everyone else is?” the voice of the Dolorosa spoke through the door.

“Quick everyone hide!” Feferi urgently whispered. The albums were weird enough and there was no need to ask the actual adults if it was them or not.

Somehow Karkat soon found himself shoved into Feferi’s closet alone with the album shoved onto his lap. Apparently everyone else hid behind the furniture or in the washroom. The muffled voices of Feferi and The Dolorosa were soon heard and after a minute Feferi offered to go look for the rest of the trolls with her. The door of the room closed and there was silence. A knock on the closet door told him not to come out right away and that everyone was to leave the room at different times to avoid suspicion.

Karkat took the time to look through the album again. It was bizarre sure but seeing each picture again he could feel a sense of familiarity. At the end of the album had the large group photo similar to the one in Jade’s grandfather’s book but this one had names written under the picture.

_Meenah Peixes, Aranea Serket, Porrim Maryam, Kankri Vantas, Meulin Leijon, Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor, Latula Pyrope, Cronus Ampora, Damara Megido, Horuss Zahhak, Rufioh Nitram, Jake English, Jane Crocker, Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde._

All the last names but two were familiar. The character that looked like John was no Egbert and who knew who that Crocker girl was. Other than that the rest had the exact same last names as everyone else. Maybe somehow all their long distance ancestors had been friends at one point and happened all to be the same ages. The similarities were uncanny so it could have been possible no matter how weird it was. Well that was until Karkat remembered the name of his parents and his grandmother.

Kankri, Meulin and Porrim. He’s heard them use these names. Not often but he has heart them before. He’s also heard The Psiionic calling others by two letters he didn’t recognize before. LT, AN, etc. It could be that he was referring to the names in this album. But it was impossible. Their ages were all too different and the trolls in the pictures were too different from how they were now.

With a groan he decided to just stop dwelling on it and to later ask Feferi to burn it or never show it to them again. He had enough going on in his head as it was. He closed the book and on the back found the words _‘in a dream’_ written in fancy letters. With a frown he turned the album to the front and found the word _‘Memories’_.

_Memories in a dream._

Instead of trying to figure out what it meant, Karkat just left the album on the floor and headed out. Turns out he was the last one to leave so after checking around in the hallway he quickly closed the hotel room door and began to head back to his. As he turned the corner he bumped head first into his dad’s chest.

“Whoa there in a hurry?” The Signless smirked at Karkat as his boy rubbed his nose.

“No just didn’t except you to be there,” Karkat looked away. He did look a lot like his father and so did that obnoxious looking red sweater wearing fellow but a part of him did not want to be related to such a troll that blatantly showed off his mutation.

“Now where have you been all this time? We’ve been looking all over for you,” The Signless began to push Karkat towards a certain direction.

“I’ve just been wandering around. Nowhere really . . . Where are we going?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” The Signless smiled and led his son towards the dining hall.

The room was dark once they opened the doors but within a second the lights all turned on and revealed a festive scene.

“HAPPY WRIGGLING/BIRTH DAY KARKAT!” everyone in the room shouted at him. The Cancer stood there dumbfounded. Did Feferi drag him away to look at the album as a distraction for the adults to set this up? Perhaps but then again she probably would have just shown all the kids the album anyways sooner or later. She just picked the perfect time.

“Come on dude don’t just stand there with your mouth hanging open. Let’s party!” John grabbed the troll’s arm and dragged him further into the room.

He had completely forgotten about his own wriggling day. He never really liked celebrating it since it was a reminder to him of coming into existence but with a party like this he really had no choice. They partied like they were glad he was there and it helped him hate himself a little less. They were all celebrating with his friends and family all gathered in one room and all alive. He deserved this, there was no more turmoil, no need to worry about his life every waking second, so he might as well live it to the fullest.

There was no point in dwelling on the past real or fake. It was just time to live in the present and live well.


End file.
